The Darkened Night
by Angela Hendrix
Summary: it is about five friends. they go to a scool that is called House of night. if their body rejects the change they die. one of the charaters becomes the next High Prietess.


Character Index:

Zale Tracer: Is 5'6" tall, he has dark black hair, green eyes and whitish tan skin. On his left arm is a tattoo of a bow for courage. He's wearing a black t-shirt with a red cross. His pants are red with little rips on the side hems. His boots stop mid-way between his shin, and the color is black with silver buckles. Over all of this is a white trench-coat with his clans symbol. Strapped to his right side is a 45 mm pistol. Strapped to his back is a blue and red compact bow with arrows. Zale is only 20 seasons.

Vance O'rien: 5'8" tall, long blonde hair and brownish gold eyes. His skin is a tan color. He's wearing a white, white-beater, blue cargo pants, and DC shoes. His wings are 4' long and a bluish white color. On his forehead is an outline of a moon. Also, he has a white blade strapped to his left side. He is only 19 seasons.

Fox Night: 6' tall, spiky hair on top while long black hair is tied into a pony tail, blue-green eyes, and tan skin. He has a tattoo of a Dark Moon on his forehead. He's wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with crimson red pants that has a fox on the side of the legs. His boots are white with blue buckles. He has a 45 mm strapped to his right thigh, a red blade hung around his waist and a compact bow and arrows strapped to his back. Fox is only 20 seasons.

Jade Harnell: She is only 5'3'' tall, she also has long blonde hair with a violet eyes. She is wearing a tight white leather shirt that shows her curves off very well. She is wearing a black mini skirt with a red iris on the front towards the side. Her boots are black and stops 2 inches above her knees. She has a sawed off double barreled shotgun strapped to her back and a 48 special hidden in the back of her skirt. And she is wearing a red leather coat. She also has a knife strapped in her inner right thigh. She is only 19 seasons.

Shainea Lee Justice: 5'4" tall, long dark brown hair with two white stripes. Her eyes are a mysterious ocean blue. She also has a mark of a dark moon on her left palm. She's wearing a tight white buttoned shirt that shows off her cleavage. Her pants are black leather that's sucked to her legs and buttocks. She has white boots that stop about mid-shin. On her right thigh is a strapped dagger, strapped to her waist is golden claws. Hidden in her right boot is a throwing knife. She is only 18 seasons.

The Darkened Night

(Written by: Angela & Ken Hendrix)

In a school building where the freshmen lockers set are two girls talking to each other. One is a total blonde and the other is a dark brown haired girl.

"I mean, you should have seen him after the football game Shainea. He was trying to find you, but you left with your parents. He was very depressed as hell. I just can't believe that you would just blow him off." I just stood there listening to Valie's babbles. I coughed in my hands, but still paid attention to Valie, then all of the sudden a guy appeared beside _my_ locker. It seems as though Vaile can't see him, but I could. Very clearly. Then he spoke. "Shainea Lee Justice, you have been invited into the Dark House by Lytherin. Thyself shall appear." Then the guys just disappeared out of no where. My left palm started to hurt, then an outline of a dark moon appeared. I looked up at Vaile and saw her eyes really wide. Just like she saw a ghost. "What's wrong Vaile, it's me, Shainea."

Outside of the school building a long blonde haired woman was standing at the doors while her sister with black hair and green eyes walked up to her. " How was your day at school, Rach?"

"It was fine I guess. I just want to go home."

"What happened Rach?"

"No one seems to notice me ever. I just want to be popular like you where in high school last year. I want to be like you."

"What have all the guys after you?"

Then she saw him, the same guys that marked Shainea. He stood beside her. Then he pointed at Jade. "Jade Harnell, you have been chosen by Lytherin to the Dark House. Thyself shall appear." Then an outline of an iris appeared on her right thigh. Jade then dropped to the ground because of the pain of the mark.

Hi, my name's Zale and I live in Dallas, Texas. But it really gets boring at times. Especially at Dallas High School. Oh, I'm a teacher's helper by the way. I sat there in the class room, coughing every now and then, but no big deal. The students were whispering to each other while working on their History paper. Then _he _showed up. The Tracker guy I think. I really don't know. Wait, is he dead? Or undead, whatever it is. "All right kids, pipe it down. It's getting to loud." I was still paying attention to the guy when I said that. Then he spoke. In his raspy undead voice. "Zale Tracer, you have been chosen by Lytherin to the Dark House. Thyself shall appear." Then he just disappeared. Then I felt pain on my left arm. An outline of a bow appeared. The pain just would not stop. "Damn, this hurts."

Behind the school in the football field.

"Hey Vance!!! I think you have a girl wanting to talk to you. She is H.O.T. she's your type Vance."

I looked up at my buddy Naithen. He has freakishly dark red spiky hair and brown eyes. I just smiled my famous smile over at the girl and she fainted to the ground. "Naithen, uh…can you check on her?"

"No problem. Hey Steph are you alright?" Naithen walked up to her.

"Dumb-ass."

All of the sudden I just saw a dead guy standing in front of me. I think he's dead, I don't have a f-ing clue. As I stared at this dead guy, he then pointed his finger in my face. He smelled real bad. "Hey, pointing is bad." I got no answer to that, but he said something to me. "Vance O'rien, you have been chosen by Lytherin to the Dark House. Thyself shall appear." The dude just walked away, he _just_ walked away from _me_! All of the sudden my forehead started to hurt like hell. I looked in my cup which was filled with water. An outline of a full moon appeared. "Oh, man. My mother and step-loser of a dad is sooo going to freak out when they see this. I'm sooooo dead."

I stood there, on top of the school building. Watching two people get marked. I knew that I was next because I'm a vampire. Yeah, a vamp. That could walk in the day light, weird huh? Oh, by the way, my name is Fox Night. I'm only 20 but I still go to this school. Damn mother of mine. I'll kill her one of these days. Then the undead man appeared beside me. I looked over at him and just smiled. "Mother…here I come."

"Fox Night, you have been chosen by Lytherin to the Dark House. Thyself shall appear." He pointed at my forehead and then disappeared. My head hurt a bit but not much. I took my knife out of my pocket and looked at my image. A Dark full moon appeared. I knew what this meant but I really didn't care too much about it. Yeah right, like my mother would allow me to say that. This is awesome for hell's sake!! This means that I'm free from her grasps. HELL yes!!!!

"Can this thing get any worse?" Vance said while walking to his car. "Who's going to believe me that a tracker marked me. Seriously _Marked_ me!"

"Oh just shut up and deal with it Vance. You're a football player so act right." Fox said when he was walking out from the darkness.

"How about you mind your own damn business, Fox."

"Okay you two, you sound like two little babies." Jade walked up to them from her car.

"Yeah, I agree with her. Except that I don't count you Fox." Shainea said while a blush appeared.

"Hey, don't go all mushy on me. I want to get to the good parts. I never miss them." Zale said as he walked up to Vance. Vance looks at the others while going in a circle. "What are your guys' marks?"

Fox almost fell to the ground. "You're an idiot Vance. Our markings are out in the open. Duh!!!! Look, mine is a Dark full moon." Fox said while pointing to his mark on his forehead.

"Mine is a Dark full moon as well, but it's on my palm."

"An iris for me. Hey, when do we go to this Dark House?"

Fox looks over toward Jade and smiles. "Tonight. They're all expecting us to join them and be monsters like them as well."

"You're gross Fox Night."

"Whatever. Anyways, I've got to go anyways. Shainea, want to come with me. I would like the company on the way there. I think it would be kind of nice of us walking together at night going to a new school."

Shainea looks at Fox and a deep blush appeared. "S-sure. I mean I would love to join you." Shainea and Fox walked off together down the road.

"Whatever that was about." Vance said looking toward Fox's direction.

"You're a dumb-ass indeed Vance. They were flirting with each other!!!" Zale yelled to Vance. Jade just sighed and sat down on a cemented slab.

"Boys. Why do they be stupid at times?"

Then Both Vance and Zale looked over at Jade.

"What? Its true."

"Wanna go to the dark house with me Jade?" Vance said with a smile.

"No. But thanks for the offer."

Vance's smile faded away.

"How's your sister doing Jade?"

"Oh she's doing good. She just wants guys falling for her like they did when I was in school still. She wants to be just like me. I like it a little bit but not much."

"Oh. Want me to walk you to your car Jade?" Zale said with a sweet tone that makes Jade blush a bit.

"That would be nice." Jade got up. "See ya there Vance." Then Zale and Jade started to walk to her car.

"Thank you for walking me to my car Zale. That was really sweet of you." Then Jade kissed his cheek. And opened her car door.

"No problem Jade. I'll do anything for you. I mean it." Zale looks Jade in her eyes and then Jade blushed again. "I'll see you there Jade." Zale then walked away from her car and out of the parking lot.

"Well hell. This totally sucks!!" Vance said to no one in particular. Then he got in his car and drove off towards the Dark House.

"I will see you there Zale." Jade said while getting in her car. Then she drove off.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Fox said while looking straight.

"Its red and silver." Shainea said while looking at Fox. "What's yours?"

Fox then looks at Shainea, and smiled. "It's red and white. How's your brother coming along? Is he fine or still in the hospital?"

"He's suppose to get out today. He's a lot better than before."

"That's very good to hear. Oh, turn right." Both of then turned to their right.

"Hey baby. Why don't you dump this loser and come with me."

Fox glares at the male. "Take…your filthy…hands…off of her, right now!"

"Oh, what are you going to do, hiss at me."

"No, much worse than that. I'll tilt your head a little and bite you. I'll suck your blood until you're ice cold. How does that sound."

"Fuck you, you freak show!!!" The male let go of Shainea's arm and took off.

"I-I'm sorry for that Shainea. I didn't see him coming."

"It's fine Fox." Shainea put her arm through his and smiled at him.

"You're too sweet Shainea, but that's why I like you. Kindness is a good virtue to have, same as love and loyalty." Yeah, like I can talk, I have only one of these and that's love. Poor me. Oh well. "Oh, we're almost there. Only two more blocks to go."

"Okay." Shainea looked ahead.

"I like the way the moon shines the color in your eyes. It's very wonderful. You also look like an angel sent from heaven to be my guardian." Shainea whipped her head over towards Fox with wide eyes. "I'm very serious about what I said Shainea. I had my eye on you when you first showed up and I secretly fallowed you every where you went so I could get to know you more better and how I could make something up so you could be by my side." Fox said, then looked into Shainea's eyes and smiled.

" I-I… I had my eye on you since I saw you in the hall. You are very sweet and loving Fox. And I mean it."

"Well…thank-you Shainea." Fox bent over and kissed Shainea on her forehead. "You _are_ too kind." Fox smiled a sexy smile.

"Your welcome. And thank you. That was the way I was raised. Be kind to everyone." Shainea giggled a bit.

At the Dark House Jade was sitting in her car waiting for every one.

"What's taking them so long?" She then put a Metallica cd in and started to listen to Master of Puppets. "This is the good music." Jade leaned back and closed her eyes while listening to the song. Jade then opened her eyes. "I wonder if Zale likes me? I know Vance does. Hmmm. Here comes Vance." Jade shuts her car off and got out. "Hey Vance. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Where is everyone?" Vance looked around. "Oh, here comes Zale."

Jade then had a little blush and smiled at Zale. "Hey."

"Hello Jade and Vance, how are you two? Fine I hope."

"I am good." Jade then shuts her car door.

"Me too. Have you seen Fox and Shainea? I didn't see them on the way here."

Zale looked forwards. "There they are. They're already here." Zale pointed ahead of them.

Fox smiled. "You guys can be slow at times. Oh, Jade, nice music."

"Thanks. that's my favorite band."

"Cool. Well, let's go in." Fox held open the door and everyone walked into the then stopped at the doorway and wasn't moving an inch. Zale looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong Jade?"

"I just don't like the dark is all."

Then candle lights flashed on.

"No more dark. C'mon Jade. I'll keep you close."

"Thanks." Jade walked up to Zale.

"And I'll try and not let you drift away from me. That'll be bad for this group. One missing, four still walking. Doesn't sound right to me." Zale said while looking into Jade's eyes.

"Okay you two. Now it's time for our entrance." Fox opened the door and a bunch of teachers and a few students were running around the room trying to fix something up.

"Uh…Conner, we're all here, ready to start this thing."

Everyone stopped and looked over at the pairs. Then a man with freakishly long black hair and green eyes walked up to the group. "Welcome to the Dark House. We tried to fix a party but got mixed up with…well…this." Conner laughed a bit and then smiled. "Well, come on in and sit down. I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Okay." Jade said while walking to a chair and sat down and looked over at a boy about 18 or 19 winking at her and giving her kissing signs. Jade then turned to face Zale and smiled at him. Then the boy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I sit by you?

"Uh…"

"I think she already has someone sitting next to her." Zale said while sitting next to Jade.

Jade then started to smile and blush a bit.

"Okay you two love birds. We have something else to do besides flirting with each other." Vance said while looking through some papers.

"Your just jealous because you don't have me."

"Whatever."

Both Fox and Shainea rolled their eyes and shook their head. "Annoying."

"So… Conner what do we have?" Jade said while looking behind her at the boy who won't leave her alone.

"Kyle, stop that now or I'll personally tap your alarm clock! Well, here are your handouts. Everything is in them."

Jade looked through her papers with out opening them. "This isn't all that bad."

Fox looks up from his handbook. "What are you trying to do, kill me, or trying to humor yourselves to death!?"

Jade looked over at Zale then back at her handbook.

"What do you mean Fox?"

"I mean…training from 9 am to 9 pm. Fuck that! I'm already good enough. Do you know who I am and what I am?"

"I can't do this!!" Jade then yelled and looked at Conner.

Conner then just laughed. "Jade, this isn't for you or any of the girls. It's just that the boys are the backbone for this school and they need protection. That's all I really ask."

"So you're saying that the girls in this school are the backbone and we boys are the powerhouse that protects the backbone?"

"Yes, that's what I am saying."

Jade then calmed down a bit.

Shainea looks at Conner with a blush. "D-do you r-really mean that?"

Conner looks at Shainea. "What do you mean?"

Shainea blushed more. "That the girls pick their love to stay with them in their dorm room?"

Fox then looked up at Shainea.

Jade then looked at the ground.

Conner smiled at their actions. "I really mean that Shainea. Why? Well…it's because that men and woman work together more better than boy to boy, girl to girl. Can you all see what I mean?"

Shainea then nodded her head. Then she looked at Fox.

Jade then started to read more of the handbook.

Fox then smiled his sexy smile at Shainea which made her blush. "Ready for anything that comes our way Shainea?"

She nodded. "You?"

Jade then sat her handbook on her lap. 'I wonder how much Zale likes me? I know that I am falling in love with him ever since I first met him.'

Then Fox looked at Jade.

"Don't go too far over the edge. Water will get you." Fox said to Jade, which everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Then Fox looks over at Zale then back towards Jade. "That's what I mean Jade. Go over board and everything will scatter in the water and wash away down stream." Fox smiled a friendly smile at Jade.

Conner then laughed at the speech.

"Oh…" Jade then looked at the floor.

Fox then felt sadness. "Sorry if I embarrassed you Jade. I really am." Then Fox comforted her by a warm smile.

Jade smile a weak smile then she got up and walked to a girl that fell. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here let me help you." Jade helped her pick up the girls books then she held her hand out for the girl .

"Thank-you." The girl took Jade's hand and got up. "By the way, my name is Summer Ancient."

"Nice to meet you Summer. My name is Jade Harnell."

"I know who you are. I know you from DHS. You a junior and myself a sophomore." Summer smiled, same as the rest of the group.

"Summer honey!!" A boy with long brown hair and dark green eyes ran up to Summer and Jade. "I thank-you for helping Summer here. I saw her fall but could get to in time. I thank you sincerely."

"It's no problem. I like to help other people."

"Well, thanks again."

Jade walks back to the group. Conner then spoke when Jade sat down. "I see you met your roommate couple."

"Oh." Jade looked at Conner. ' I am going to be lonely since I have no one to cuddle with me.'

Fox sensed a displeasure in the room and set his eyes on Jade. Then he smiled again. "Don't worry Jade, someone very special will be with you throughout the whole night and even more so then you can count."

Jade then glared at Fox then had a blush when she saw Zale in the corner of her eye. Then she looked down.

"See. Maybe it's someone beside you, or to the side of him. Maybe someone that's wondering around the school. You never know until the end of this meeting." Fox intertwined his fingers with Shainea's, and smiled at her.

Jade then kept looking at the floor through the entire meeting while being quite and not thinking.

Conner then stood up. "Well…that's all I have to say. Everything else is in the handbook. Your stuff is already in the rooms at the dorms. You guys can go check it out if you want to or walk around the school. You chose." Conner then left the council room.

Jade got up and started to walk towards a door. "See you guys later. I am going to go explore." Jade then walked out the door and started to walk down the hall when a girl ran into her. "I'm sorry. Here let me help you. I am very sorry." Jade knelt down and helped the girl pick her stuff up and then a not that bad looking boy walked up to Jade and helped her up.

"Hi my name is Matt. I see that you are new here."

"Uh yeah I am. I must get going. My friends must be worried about me."

"Can I get your name?"

"Its Jade. Bye." Jade took off running down the hall. "Conner I will be right back I have to go get my stereo and cds out of my car." Jade said while catching up with Conner.

"Kay, but hurry up Jade!!" Conner yelled back while turning a corner to his office. 'That girl seizes to amaze me every time I see her.' Conner smiled then shut his door.

Fox stood up from his chair and then held out his hand. "Well…let's go meet our new roommates and then we'll all tour the school together. How does that sound Kitten?" Fox smiled his sexy smile at Shainea.

"Sounds good to me." She took Fox's hand.

"Cool." Fox intertwined their hands and walked out of the room.

"Great. Hi, I'm Vance, the loneliest one in the group and get left behind."

"Just shut up and get your ass a movin' or we'll leave you behind!" Fox yelled through the door. Vance got up, opened the door and fallowed Fox and Shainea to the boys dormitory.

Outside Jade opened the door and walked up to her car.

"Hello my sweet Jade."

Jade looked up startled but then saw Zale with her things in his arms and hands. "I knew that you would of needed help so I thought that I would insist." Zale said and then smiled.

"Thank you for helping me." Jade walked up to the car and opened her door and she bent down and over her seat.

"You know, that Fox, was talking about us, right? About you finding someone to love you and comfort you. He was talking about me."

When Jade stood straight up, and Zale kissed her in the lips, very romantically.

Jade had her eyes half mast.

"I love you Jade. I have ever since I first laid my eyes on you. You're my happiness that I needed in my life." Zale kissed Jade again and then stepped back a few.

" I also loved you Zale. I just didn't know if you liked me the same way." Jade looked Zale in his eyes.

Inside the building Conner was looking out his window looking at Zale and Jade. Conner then smiled. "Should have known they would do that." Then he sat back down in his leather seat.

"Well… We should get headed back in the school."

"Right." Zale held onto Jade's hand as they were walking back to the building.

"Do you want to stay with me in my dorm?" Jade looked up at Zale with a blush.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"If you want to you can." Jade smiled.

"Jade, I want the truth from your beautiful mouth. Please, tell me."

"Yes I want you to stay with me but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Yes, I will stay with you, my jewel."

Jade smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"I wonder which way it exactly is."

"It's this way." Jade walked towards a hallway. "See there is our room."

Zale was looking around the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's huge!""Yeah I know." Jade set stuff on the bed and walked over to the window.

"A wonderful sight isn't it?"

Jade turned around and looked at Zale.

"Wasn't me." Zale pointed to his right.

"Oh hello. How's Summer?"

"She's fine. She just went to get some things for the bathroom. I'm Brian by the way."

"I'm Jade and this is Zale." Jade looked through the door and saw Matt smiling at her. Then Jade walked up to Zale and wrapped her arms around his neck while looking at Matt.

'I'll get you soon.' He mouthed the words to Jade.

"I love you Zale." Jade then stood on her tip toes and kissed Zale on his lips.

"I love you too my jewel."

Then Zale seen Jade look over his shoulder and glaring at some guy.

'You'll never get me. You don't have a chance.' She mouthed the words at Matt.

Matt stalked off.

Jade smiled and looked up at Zale. "Wanna go walk around?"

"Sure. This huge room is way too confusing to me right now." Zale turned around walked out of the door frame and waited for Jade.

Jade walked out to him and they started to walk down the hall. "There's Fox and Shainea."

They both walked up to them.

"Hey Zale, how's the _girls_ dorm?" Fox then started laughing, same as Shainea.

Jade then smiled but then it faded when someone behind her grabbed from behind.

"Never touch my woman!" Zale yelled after he moved so fast and grabbed the person's arm. He was slowly squeezing it.

"Let me go Matt!!" Jade screamed. Zale squeezed harder and Matt let go of Jade. "I told you to leave me alone. Can't you get that I love Zale? I told you that I was in love with him when you were out side of our room." Jade stood behind Zale.

"Like I said before. I'll get you soon." Matt then disappeared.

Jade just had a tear rolling down her cheek, and she started to shake. Jade started to back up a little bit.

Shainea walked up and put her hand on Jade's shoulder and Jade jumped away from Shainea's hand.

Fox stepped forwards. "What's wrong Jade. Tell me, please. Tell us."

Jade then fell to the floor unconscious.

"Jade?" Shainea knelt beside Jade's body.

Conner then appeared. "What's going on? What happened to her? Can anyone tell me?"

"Someone named Matt came up behind her. We asked her what was wrong then she fell unconscious."

Conner looked straight ahead and his eyes went from warm blue to dark cold blue.

Fox looked in the same direction but Zale was already by Matt's side held him up by his grasp.

"Jade?" Shainea said while Jade was moving a little bit. Then Jade started to moan.

"I'll tell you once again you filthy blood raging bastard. Come near my girl again I will seriously rip you to shreds and watch everything turn to dust." Zale glared daggers into his eyes meaning he was very serious.

"Where's Zale?" Jade said while sitting up. "I need him."

"I'm here!" Zale said as he glided by her side and held her precious hand. "I'm here my jewel. I'm here."

"The things I saw in his mind. They weren't good." Jade started to cry a bit. "He…He…He wanted…to…he wanted to kill me." Jade snuggled in Zale's chest and side.

"I'll kill him."

Conner shook his head no. "No, he'll learn his lesson here pretty soon and he won't like it." Conner stood up, nodded his head and went back inside the building.

"I want to go to the room." Jade stood up. "I need rest."

Zale nodded. "Okay." He helped her up and they both walked to the dormitory.

"Well, we know that she is feeling better." Shainea said while watching Jade stumble a bit. "I hope she's okay. Well we should get back inside." Shainea said while walking to the door. 'I can't believe what almost happened to Jade. I hope she will be fine.' Shainea looked up from the ground and looked at Fox and smiled a bit.

"Thank you for helping me Zale." Jade looked up and smiled a sexy smile for Zale. "I am glad that you are here." Jade looked straight ahead while watching Summer and Brain walking while holding hands into the room.

"I can't believe he tried to glamour me into going with him."

"He won't do it again. I promise you that." Zale then picked Jade up bridal style. "How's this my jewel?"

Jade smiled. "I like it."

Zale smiled as well. "Here we go."

Summer opened the door and they all walked in to their room.

"We should get going Shainea. It's getting late and we start school in 2 hours." Fox said while helping her off the ground. "I'll personally pick you up bridal style and run to the dorm. How's that?"

"Okay. Sounds good." Shainea smiled.

Fox picked her up, Shainea giggled a bit and Fox then started to run to their dorm room.

"Here I am again…alone…" When Vance turned around he accidentally bumped into a girl. "I'm so sorry miss." When the girl looked up, Vance saw the most beautiful blue eyes. The girl took his hand and he helped her up. "My name is Vance." Vance smiled a bit.

The girl who now has blue eyes and long pinkish hair smiled at Vance. "My name is Rose." Rose then blushed.

Vance smiled a wide smile. "You're very pretty Rose and Rose is a pretty name for you."

Rose smiled more and had more of a blush. "Thank you Vance."

"You're very welcome Rose. Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"That would be nice of you." Rose walked up a bit. "I thank you for helping me up."

"No problem."

Rose and Vance started walking towards the girls dormitory.

"When does school start Summer?"

Summer looked up at Jade. "In two hours."

"Okay. I must get ready then." Jade got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

Summer smiled. "I'm really going to like her. Zale, I think you made the rite choice in hand here."

"I know I did. She got me reeled in when I laid my eyes on her." Zale smiled at the past.

In the bathroom you could hear a "Holy Shit!!"

Summer and Brian started laughing.

"She just found out how big the bathroom is." Summer laughed a little bit more.

"This is huge!!" Jade said while walking out the bathroom door. When Jade looked over she saw Summer, Brian and Zale giggling.

"I'm sorry Jade, but that was funny." Summer said in between giggles.

Zale just smiled and walked over to Jade. "It was at first, but I know that I'll say the same things you just now said. So I'm just going to close my mouth."

"Come look at it. You will see how big it is." Jade pulled Zale into the bathroom.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!!!" Zale yelled while in the bathroom.

Jade walked up to Zale. "This is wonderful."

Zale looks over at Jade. "You bet."

Jade then smiled a smile that Zale hasn't seen before.

"Now, why are you smiling like that for?"

"I don't know." Jade's smile just disappeared.

"What's wrong Jade?"

"I was just thinking is all."

"About what my jewel?"

"What if I can't make the change? What would you do?" Jade looked Zale in his beautiful eyes.

Zale smiled. "I would stay by your side until the end. I will do anything to keep you with me. That's a promise."

Jade smiled again. "I'd like that."

"Y'all, it's almost time for school. Your uniforms are in that closet. We'll meet you down in the living room."

"Okay, thank you Summer." Jade walked up close to Zale then walked around him.

Zale started laughing. "Thank-you for that Jade. You're making me want you more." Zale walked after Jade and then wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Your very welcome Zale." Jade had a smile on her beautiful face.

Down stairs in the living room, Fox, Shainea, Vance and Rose were sitting on the couch and loveseat.

"Oh, Summer, are they coming down?" Vance said while looking away from Rose then went back to what he was doing. He said something and made Rose giggle.

"We're here." Jade said while walking through the door while giggling from Zale tickling her.

"All righty, the group is in session." Fox said while getting up from his seat. "We have 7 minutes to get to the school building. Who ever can get their first, can have bragging rights for one night. Sound good to you all?"

"I'm not in the mood for racing." Jade said while walking away.

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah I am." Vance said while standing up.

"Me too." Rose got up and held onto Vance's hand.

"I am." Summer and Brian said in sync.

"Okay now…ready…set…go!!!!" Fox took off through the dorms door.

"Wow. What such kiddy thing to do." Jade said while spinning in circles from everyone.

"You've got to be kidding. This is the best thing that he's done ever since the first day of school."

Jade looked over and saw Lilly walking out from the dark corner.

"Fox has finally found his mate and found some good friends."

"Yeah…" Jade started to walk again.

When Jade walked out of the dorm she could hear laughing and bickering.

"Damn it Fox, you cheated!"

"How could I? You're just slow is all."

"So what! You still cheated in my eyes, and my eyes never lie to me."

"Oh, really now? Can they see this?" Fox hit Ash in the face and Ash flew from his spot to a thick oak tree. "Now. _You_ will stay away from Shainea and I mean it or you'll pay for what you've done. I am the peace maker and I will make peace!!"

Jade walked up behind Zale. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing. This happened when Ash 'accidentally' bumped into Fox to chase after Shainea."

"Oh…" Jade opened the door and walked in. "Are you guys coming or are you going to be late?"

"We are." Vance said between laughs.

Everyone walked through the opened door besides Ash who was unconscious underneath the oak tree.

Jade looked over at him. "Dumb-ass." Then she walked in and closed the door. Then she took off running down the hall.

"Hey! That's no fair Jade. You said that you didn't want to play!!!" Fox yelled after Jade who was half way down the hall.

"I'm not. I have to go to my class I am going to be late!!!" She yelled back at them.

"Whatever." Fox said while intertwining his fingers with Shainea's.

In a class room Jade walked in before the bell rang. "I…made…it…barely…" She said in between breaths. "Sorry if I was a little bit late."

"You're not late Jade. You're just 4 minutes ahead of the bell." said Fox while walking past Jade, then Shainea as well.

"What?!" Jade had a little blush on her cheeks. Then she went to the very back of the room and sat down.

"Do you really have a tattoo of an iris? I really wanted to meet you. I'm Jackyle by the way."

"Yeah I have the mark of an Iris. My name is Jade." Jade looked at the boy who was talking to her. "I would show you but its not in a good place for me to show."

Jackyle then giggled and bit. "I know that. I was just asking if it was true is all. Honey, you can count on me if you need anything. Just holler okay."

"Okay. Thanks, do you want to be my best friend?"

"Sure. But, to let you know…I'm gay."

"Don't worry I have me a man. I have some friends that would like you at my old school."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Jade…introduce us. I would like to have more friends."

"Hey Fox. Jackyle this is Fox and Shainea. Fox and Shainea this is Jackyle."

"Nice to meet you two." Jackyle looked at Fox's tattoo and his eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong J?"

"Y-you h-have the m-mark of Dark. Y-you're th-the peace maker. You're supposed to be the strongest vampire on earth…no history."

"That is true Fox. And no one also had the mark of the Iris before either."

"B-b-but what about my mark?" Shainea held her palm up and Jackyle fell backwards out of his seat. "J-Jackyle?"

"Are you okay?" Jade got up and looked down at Jackyle. "J? Are you okay?""Yeah…I'm fine. But she has the mark of the element lightning. We have never had anyone who bares the mark of Dark and Lightning."

Jade looked at Fox and Shainea.

"What?" Both of them said at the same time.

"I have looked up your marks while I was sitting in my car and I looked it up and they never had marks like mine yours or Shainea's." Jade looks down at her right leg. " I am the first one to get marked with an Iris out of my family. My family either got a rose or lilies, but no Iris's." Jade went back to her seat after helping Jackyle up off the floor. As the class went on Jade was doing everything that was on the board.

Shainea looked over at Jade. "Miss know it all."

"Hey. I like getting my work done in class." Jade said without looking at Shainea.

"Okay…whatever smarty pants." Shainea turned back toward the board.

"What you say to her Shainea? She looks kinda lonely." Fox said while looking over at Jade.

"I just called her a miss know it all." Shainea said while looking at Fox.

Then the bell rang and Jade was the first one up and out the door. When Jade turned the corner she ran into Zale and she wrapped her arms around his waist smelling his fragrance.

"What's wrong Jade?"

"Just missed you is all."

Zale then wrapped his arms around Jade's waist. "I missed you too Jade."

Fox and Shainea walked up to them. "I'm sorry if Shainea said anything wrong Jade. It's just that whatever we do, we can't get everything down and on our notebooks. It's not natural to us is all."

"It's fine. I just can't help that I can do all my work in class. I am sorry. I will slack abit."

"N-no don't!! That is why you're one of my friends Jade. You're very unique and I like it. I'll love you just the same." Shainea smiled a friendly smile.

" I just don't want to feel out of place." Jade looked at her note book. " Here you guys can borrow this and write the rest of the notes down."

"You'll have it by tonight, I swear to it. And y'all know that I don't break a promise." Fox smiled.

"Its fine. You can give it to me in class tomorrow." Jade smiled.

"Thank-you Jade." Shainea said with a smile and then waved good-bye.

"I'm glade that we have them as friends. They make the mood very smooth and right." Zale said as he smiled and waved at Fox and Shainea.

"I know." Jade then started to walk down the hall the other direction.

"Wait up!" Zale said while running after Jade.

"Sorry." Jade leaned against a wall.

"It's fine Jade." Zale stopped by her breathing a little heavily.

Jade giggled abit. Then she is smiling that one smile that she barely smiles.

"I love you my jewel." Zale bent over and kissed Jade's lips passionately.

"I love you too." Jade then pulled him in for another kiss.

While they were 'making out' Vance and Rose walked by but didn't pay any attention.

"That was a little embarrassing." Zale said through deep pants.

"Oh…" Jade looked up at Zale.

"Yeah, especially when they walked by."

"Oh… That was nice though." Jade said while biting her bottom lip and put a cut in it on accident.

"Jade!" Zale was kissing her lips while sucking the blood from her bottom lip. This made both of them moan.

"That…was…" Jade opened her eyes and looked at Zale in his eyes. "Wonderful." Jade smile while a little blood trickled on her bottom lip again.

Zale just looked up at the clock and then frowned. "I want you tonight Jade. But we have class. Different classes, but I'll think of you while I'm in class. Love you." Zale then walked away from Jade.

"Love you too." Jade walked in the door that she was standing by.

'He can have me when school is over.' Jade sat down in a seat with a smile on her beautiful face.

"What has you all giddy inside?" Jackyle said behind Jade.

"I am just thinking of someone is all." Jade said with dreamy eyes.

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Its Zale. I don't know if you do."

"Hottie Zale!! You're dreaming about him? Why, what did he do?"

Jade then blushed and bit her bottom lip. Then she had a smile appear.

"So, are you going to spill the goose or what?"

"They were making out in the hallway." Vance said while walking up to them.

"Why don't you go mind your own damn business Vance." Jade said while glaring at him.

"What, I was just saying what you might have been thinking…is all."

"Y-you're…Vance, the Light moon and Angelic. You're sooooo hot!!!"

"Hey I got to go somewhere I'm not feeling to well. Can you tell the teach that I went to my room." Jade said while her face went from pink to pale white.

"O-okay. I'll tell him. Hope you feel better." Jackyle said while looking at Vance.

Jade rolled her eyes, walked out of the room and towards the girls dorm.

"Why am I not feeling too good?" Jade said while walking down the hall.

"That's because you tasted your first blood make-out with a male elf." Conner said while walking out from his corner office.

"Oh…I am gonna go lay down and see if I feel better later."

"Take your time. I'll tell the other teachers that you have that you're sick. I'll pass on your homework as well. I got everything covered."

"Thank you Conner. How can I ever repay you?"

"It's all on me. Don't worry about it." Conner smiled and went back into his office.

Jade then started to walk down the hallway again.

"Jade?"

Jade turned around and Zale was walking up to her. "What's wrong? I'm very worried about you."

"I'm not feeling to well is all."

"I'll come with and see if I can't do anything to make you feel 100% better than you were before." Zale smiled and walked up to her side and stopped.

"Okay. How did you know that I was leaving class?"

"My professor told me. She has a great sense of ability."

"That's good." Jade said while putting her arm through Zale's.

"Let's go." Zale said when they both started walking forward.

A few minutes later they arrived at their dorm room.

"Here we are." Jade said while opening the door.

Before they could walk in, three cats ran out of the room chasing each other through the halls.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know." Jade was giggling.

Zale picked her up bridal style walked into the room, closed the door.

" Hey, where are Jade and Zale at?" Fox said while looking up and down the hall.

Vance walked up. "Jade went to her room because she wasn't feeling too good in class. She didn't look good either. Her face went from pink to pale white in one second."

Rose walked out of Zale's class room. "Zale left as well. Our prof. told him something and he just left."

"That is a little weird." Vance looked over at Rose.

"Tell me about it." Jackyle said while walking away from his cubby hole.

"Did she say anything?" Shainea looked at Jackyle.

"No, actually she didn't say too much. But she did make out with Zale the Hotiiiie!!"

"Oh… Fox are you thinking the same as me?" Vance looked at him.

"Vance, you really are a dumb-ass. She's not that dumb and she will not do it until she feels it's time. So shut up."

In the room that Jade, Zale, Summer and Brian share. In the room there are only two lit candles, each on either side of the room. Zale is sitting on their bed while Jade is standing in front of him.

"Are you sure about this Jade? You sure you don't want to wait?"

"I am sure." Jade walked up and kissed his lips.

Zale wrapped his arms around her waist. Zale suddenly stopped. Then the door opened and the light turned on. Summer walked in and saw them.

"Oh, sorry guys. I didn't know you were here. I'm very sorry. I'll leave." Summer was about to walk away but her phone rang.

Jade smiled at Zale. Then she got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry. Did I ruin anything? If I did, I'm re…"

"Don't worry about it. You didn't run into anything Summer. Just the usual." Zale smiled and Summer walked out of the room and closed the door. Then Summer seen Fox and the rest of the group.

Shainea looked up. "Oh, hi Summer. How are you?"

"Good. But I think I ruined something." Summer was looking back at the door. Then Vance smiled at Fox.

"I told you."

"Oh shut up dopey."

"But they weren't doing anything. I think I ruined their moment."

"Oh man girl. I hope you apologized. Because if you didn't, that's 4 years of bad hair luck!" Hannai yelled from the kitchen.

"I did. Don't worry. I am not going to get 4 years of bad hair luck."

"Whew…that's a close one Summer. Oh…and…um…can you two love birds calm it down just a little. I'm out of breath every time I get out of the shower. It sucks!"

"Hannai!! Will you shut up about that!!" Summer had a blush when she turned to the rest of the group. "S-sorry about that."

"I'm just speaking the truth. You guys are killing me!!" Hannai walks up the stairs.

Jackyle giggled a bit. "Let me guess…another one of those tragic things again…right?"

Summer nodded her head.

Back in the room Jade walked out of the bathroom.

"She just came in here for her phone. It seems that she was embarrassed because of us. But she wasn't…she was talking with her sister, about, well…things." Zale smiled.

"I know. It's fine." Jade smiled. Then she walked over to her dresser and pulled out an outfit and walked to the bathroom and started the water in the bathtub. " I am going to take a shower." Jade said through the closed door. Jade got in the shower after getting undressed. Five minutes later the shower went off and she got out and dried off and got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

"How was the shower?" Zale said through a smile.

"It felt good." Jade smiled at Zale. Then walked over and bent over and picked up a pen.

"What's that for?"

"Just keeping the room clean is all."

"Oh. Have you noticed that Summer has been acting weird lately?"

"No, I haven't." Jade sat beside Zale.

"I'm just wondering is all. Oh, Fox said this: 'During the full moon times, power rises and evil emerges. But when light shines over the darkness will fade and diminish into nothingness.' What do you think he meant by that?"

" I really don't know." Jade looked down at her Mark.

"I do." A girl with white hair and pink eyes walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" Zale said with confusion.

"It means that evil will appear with power when the full moon strikes, but goodness will appear and destroy the darkness. That's what it means. But I don't know why he said that now instead of further down the road."

"Oh…" Jade looked at her.

"My name is Kailey by the way. I teach the choir class." Kailey said as she smiled.

Zale got up and walked over to the window and looked towards the grayish sky. "Fox is an amazing and smart individual. I can tell if something's going to happen before it does. He's also a full fledged vampire. So that's another advantage that he has. He's the protector and shield of our little group."

Jade then looked up. " I can tell what people are thinking by them touching me or me touching them. I can also do spells that can save an entire army of soldiers from a war."

"So…you're a telepath and witch. Sound like you. And you are?"

Zale looked over his shoulder. "I'm someone who can wield and boy and move with excellent stealth. I'm also a person who can tell if an enemy is coming or not."

"Oh, so you're an Elf with a good grip on energy force. Very good. And the rest of your group are…"

Zale looked back out the window and smiled. "Shainea…she's a very special girl. She can create spells, seals and other magical stuff. She's also a Cat-demon. Fox, of course is a Vampire but he also has the traits of a priest. Vance is an Angel of protection and loyalty. Even though he can be hard headed at times, but he's very reliable. That's our group."

"My name is Jade by the way." Jade said while standing at the doorway. "We got to go meet the rest in the living room."

Zale looks at Jade. " 'Kay." Zale walked, passed by the prof., smiled and then walked out of the room. "Let's go." Zale held Jade's hand and they both started walking down the hall toward the steps.

"I love you Zale." Jade looked up at him.

"I love you too Jade." Zale said while looking at her and then he accidentally ran into a wall. Zale then fell to the floor with a red mark of his forehead. "Damn wall, how did it get there anyways?"

"Are you okay?" Jade said trying not to smile.

"Yeah I am fine." Zale said while getting up.

"Are you sure? Y-your bleeding…" Jade smelled the smell of his blood. 'It smells sweet. Its like I want it…No I can't have it. I just can't.' Jade was shaking her head. While she was doing that Fox walked up. 'The smell of blood is so sweet…its like drawing me into it.' Jade knelt down. "Need help up?"

"Jade…don't even touch him right now." Fox yelled while gliding over to them.

"I was only helping him up is all." Jade looked at Fox. "Why cant I help him up?" Jade then leaned against the wall. "I wasn't going to do anything. All I was going to do is help him up." Jade then stood up.

Fox looks at Jade I sadness. "The only reason why I stopped you from touching him is because of his blood. If you even come near an inch from his blood you'll go crazy. Same thing will happen to all of the women that's in this dorm. I'll even go completely berserk."

"Oh…" Jade then looked at Zale.

"It's fine Jade. I'm fine." Zale got up off the floor, cleaned himself off and wiped away the blood that was on his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Jade said while sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall.

"I'm fine Jade. I'm really fine." Zale smiled at Jade.

"O-okay." Jade smiled a half smile/ smirk.

Zale walked up to Jade and bent down. "Don't worry about a big hunk a warrior like me Jade. I'll heal when I get guts and bruises. I'll forgive anyone who apologizes. And I'll always love you no matter what the cost is." Zale smiled his sexy smile. "Also, I'll never abandon my precious friends."

"Okay." Jade smiled back at him. Then she got up.

"Now, how about us watching TV. I'll bet you that a rerun of Angel is on!"

"Okay. I bet there is too." Jade giggled. "I will be right back. I have to go in the room for a minute." Jade said while running into the room.

"Okay!!!" Everyone yelled back at Jade, then they all laughed and giggled.

In the room Jade walked into the bathroom and grabbed a necklace and when she walked out and looked up she ran into Matt. "What do you want?! Why are you in my room?!" Jade said that while backing up against a wall while he was stepping towards her.

"I want you…" Matt steps a little closer.

Down stairs Fox could feel an uneasy aura. "Uh…I'll be back guys." All of the sudden Fox ran up the stairs and slammed Jade's door down. What he saw made him very angry. Fox saw Matt laying on top of Jade while she was trying to struggle. "Get up and off of her right now!! If you don't you will feel the wrath of a true vampire. And you won't like it!!"

"F-Fox…Help…Me…" Jade's mouth was covered by Matt's hand.

"Shut the hell up Bitch!!" Matt slapped her.

That was the trigger. Matt just called one of Fox's best friends a bitch. You should never ever do that. "Fuck you bastard!!!" Fox tackled Matt to the ground and started to punch him until he bled. Once he smelt Matt's blood, Fox bit into Matt's neck and his blood splattered everywhere. When Fox lifted his head up, Jade saw dark blue cold eyes with blood running down from his mouth. "J-Jade…" Fox looked away and out the window.

Jade started to move off the bed and crawled to Fox. "T-thank-y-you F-Fox…" Jade puts one of her hands on his shoulder. "Y-you s-saved me…you're a good friend. Thank you Fox." Jade then had tears rolling down her cheeks and she then fell backwards hitting her head on the coffee table.

Downstairs Zale couldn't feel Jade breathing. "Something is wrong with Jade. I have to go check on her."

"Fox just went up there to see if she was fine. If anything was wrong he would let us know." Shainea said looking at Zale. "I don't care what you say. I promised her I would be by her side if anything happens to her." Zale said while running up the stairs.

In the room Jade was laying on the floor with a little trail of blood running down her forehead. Jade still wasn't waking up or breathing. When Zale sped through the doorway, he suddenly stopped and looked at the scene before him. Blood was splattered all over the room, Matt's body laying on the floor lifeless. Fox staring at him with his cold dark blue eyes with blood on his lips and Jade, laying on the floor beside him unconscious with a little trickle of blood running down her forehead. "Jade!!!" Zale ran up to her.

"I…helped her from him…" Fox said while getting up.

Then everyone else ran into the room and all of them gasped at what they saw. Shainea walked up to Fox and knelt down beside him but he turned his head away. "I'm sorry Shainea. But I don't know if you would love a man with evil and dangerous powers and emotions."

"I still love you no matter what Fox. You're my soul mate. Nothing can make my love for you change." Shainea got up and walked over to Jade and Zale. "How is she doing?" Shainea said while kneeling beside Jade and Zale.

"She's doing better. I got her to start breathing but she needs to rest. But not in this room."

"How about my room."

Zale looked up towards Rose. "Thank-you Rose." Zale picked Jade up bridal style and started walking towards Rose's room.

Everyone looked toward the door and saw Conner, Shea, Loren and Blake.

Conner stepped forward. "What on earth happened here?!"

Vance looked at Conner. " Matt tried to rape Jade… I thought he was just going to talk to her when he shut the door."

Then a boy with red hair walked through the door. "You guys are all wrong there. After he was done he was going to kill her in the nastiest way possible. How do I know this? Well…he was my roommate. He told me the plans and he told me not to say anything to anyone. I tried to tell him not to do it but look where he ended up. He got what he deserved."

"Scar! Stop that!" A girl walked up to Scar and slapped him on his arm. "You should know when to respect the de…" The scene before her stopped her in mid sentence. Then she screamed a horrid scream and fainted to the ground.

"Sandi?" Scar looked at her then knelt down and picked her up bridal style. "Well, I have to take her to our room." Scar started to walk away.

Conner then smiled at then. "Go ahead. Now…Fox, can you come with us please."

"Yes, sir." Fox got up, walked over to the doorway. "Shainea…I love you." Fox then disappeared with the professors.

In Roses room Jade woke up.

"W-where am I?" Jade said while sitting up.

"You're in my room." Rose smiled at Jade.

"Where's Z-Zale?"

"He's down the hall where your friends are. Your friend Fox is going to be in deep trouble."

"Don't talk about that please." Jade said while looking out the window.

"Fox is probably not going to be around for much longer."

Jade got up and walked out down to her room.

Vance looked down the hall. "J-Jade. Are you feeling okay."

When Jade smiled and nodded toward Vance, everyone else had depressed faces. Then she saw Shainea on the bloodied floor crying in her then walked down towards where the professors took Fox.

"T-they took him Jade. They're taking Fox away from me. I love him so much I don't want to loose him. He's my Dark Night." Shainea cried more tears into her palms.

"They won't do no harm to him. Not if I see to it. I will do all I can to get him back. I promise you Shainea."

"That's not going to happen because they dropped everything on me and I'm the one that they can't kill anyways. They can't kill one of the Dark spirits of the night." Fox said as he walked into the room and started to clean all of the blood.

"F-Fox…"Shainea got up and ran over to him and hugged him.

Jade smiled then it disappeared. Then she walked out of the room and down the hall.

Vance looked up and didn't see Jade anywhere. "Hey where did Jade go?" Vance said while looking around for her.

"Yeah, also, where's Zale?" Rose said.

Down the hall Jade was walking when Zale grabbed her hand.

"Jade, honey…what's wrong. You can tell me. Please…" Zale looked at the ground and Jade saw tears fall to the ground.

"I am just still a little shaken about what happened is all. I promise." Jade walked up to Zale.

"No, there's more to it than that Jade, honey. Please tell me."

"Its just when Summer touched me…" Jade looked at the ground. Then a tear fell on the floor.

"What, what happens to her?"

"Her b-body…it rejects the…" Jade said with another tear fell.

"Her body rejects the change… doesn't it?"

Jade nodded her head yes. "I was going to let the high Priestess know about it." Then fell to the floor with pale white skin.

"Jade, don't worry. I will never let that happen."

Zale and Jade looked over and saw Fox in a different away.

"O-okay…" Jade started coughing.

"Are you all right Jade?!"

Jade got up and ran to the bathroom and all you could hear was coughing. In the bathroom there was a little trail of blood.

"Jade!!!" Rose screamed.

Jade then fell to the floor in a little puddle of her blood. "Help me… Rose…" Jades eyes then closed.

"Zale, Fox!!!!" Rose screamed from the bathroom.

Summer saw Jade and then she started to scream. Same as Shainea.

"Everyone, don't panic!!" Fox yelled as he ran into the bathroom and locked it. Zale just stopped in front of the door.

"I hope she's okay." Summer said while sitting on her bed.

"Don't worry Summer. She should be fine." Shainea said while trying to comfort her.

"I hope. I really like her."

" Are you okay Zale?" Shainea said while looking at him. Then she got up and walked over to him. "She will be fine. She's with Fox. He should take care of her."

"I know Shainea. But I don't know what to do now. She might make it she might not. I'm very worried about her."

In the bathroom you could hear talking.

"T-thank you…" Jade said weakly. "I have to go to my Mentor. I need to tell her that I lost so much blood…" Jade started to get up but then she fell again.

"No, you can't go. If you really need blood just ask Zale. Right now, you can have his blood. But there are a few things that _you_ might like."

"What's that?" Jade asked while sitting herself up.

Outside the bathroom everyone sighed in relief.

"See Summer. She's fine." Shainea said while looking at Summer. "I knew she was going to be okay. Fox will do anything to keep his friends alive." Shainea puts a hand on Zale's shoulder. "See she's fine. She needs you also Zale. Go to the door and you will see."

"Okay." Zale walked up to the door. He turned the handle and it opened. "J-Jade…" Zale walked into the bathroom, then he closed the door when Fox walked out with a smile on his face.

"Z-Zale…?" Jade looked up at Zale with a pale white face. " I thought I was going to…" Jade had streams of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No. I wouldn't let that happen. Never, let it. I love you too much to loose you. Now…" Zale cuts his neck. "Here. Drink it. You need it Jade. Hurry!"

Jade jumped into Zale's arms. When she faced his warm blood, she hesitated a bit, then she bit down on it and started to drink.

Outside of the bathroom, everyone left except for Fox, Shainea, Vance and Rose.

"Thank you Zale." Jade said while pulling back.

"You're very welcome my love. You deserved every bit of it." Zale then kissed her red lips. "Ready to leave this bathroom. It's too girly for me."

"Okay." Jade walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Zale walked over to Jade who opened the door. They both walked out of the bathroom. "Oh, hey guys. How's it going?"

"Good. How are you feeling Jade?" Shainea asked while getting up to go see Jade.

"I am good." Jade said while holding on to Zale's arm.

"So…have you two…um…how do I put it…."

Fox hit his forehead with his palm. "Have you two mated yet. Is that what you're looking for Vance? An idiot will always be an idiot."

Vance looked at Fox. "Huh?"

Everyone then started to roar in laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Vance looked at everyone.

"Wow Vance. And the answer to your question Vance is no." Jade said between laughs.

Zale looks down at Jade and can see a hint of blush on her face and then Zale smiled.

Fox stopped laughing. His eyes went from joy to complete aggression. "Ahh!!" Fox jumped behind Jade and tackled down a boy who had a knife in his hands. "One question for you High Priestess Aoi. Do you plan to get killed or are you willing to kill one of my friends just so you can get killed by my hands and then pray to the gods that I get put to death. Hell no. that's not going to happen today missy."

" Your suppose to be my mentor Aoi. Why would you kill me?" Jade said while turning to face her.

"Because our goddess has chosen you to take my place and I don't want that. I got everything in my hands."

"Well…To damn bad. If the goddess chosen me then I got chosen to become the next High Priestess." Jades mark started to glow. "You are out of your High Priestess. You are nothing but a regular Vampire!!"

"Ha!! You can't even kill me." Aoi said through her smirk.

"No, but I can kill you faster than you can imagine." Fox said through his bared teeth.

"Let her go Fox Night. I would like to talk to her alone in private." Jade then grabbed her arm and pulled Aoi out in the hallway. All of the sudden the knife went flying in the room.

"Damn…she's very pissed off." Vance said while looking at the knife.

"Dumb ass." Fox looked away.

Out in the hall.

"Now. Try to kill the goddess!! I dare you! I am the daughter of Lytherin!! Now try to kill the next High Priestess Jade Harnell Daughter of Lytherin!" Jade had Aoi by the neck. Jade had tattoos growing from her mark. "Now, leave or you will be killed!!" Jade threw Aoi down the hall. Then she walked in the room. "Oh…Hey everyone. How is it going?" Jade saw that everybody was wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

"y-your m-mark…" Shainea said while pointed at it.

"What happened to it?!" Jade yelped when she looked down. " How could this happen?" Jade was starting at the tattoos that went up her leg and her side. "I'm not suppose to have this till I got older!"


End file.
